


The Story Which Is Totally About Pearl (aka Everyone Is Special)

by Jeanne160



Series: The Allegory Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - everyone has something wrong with them, Alternate Universe Human Gems, Amethyst has an addiction, Cannon dead character, Disociative Identity Disorder, Gen, How do you tell a twelve year old why someone has a disorder/addiction?, Pearl has OCD, Unrealistic DID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has just moved in with the gems and really wants to know why they act the way they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Which Is Totally About Pearl (aka Everyone Is Special)

**Author's Note:**

> So i came up with this weird theory that the characters in Steven Universe are an allegory for dealing with disorders and addiction. I completely understand that Garnet's version of DID isn't very likely to be realistic, for which I'm sorry, but by sheer fact of not having it, I don't think I can accurately represent her having the disorder. I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit: Now with grammatical and spelling errors fixed. Sorry about that!

Garnet looked down on the beach with more than a little apprehension. Sapphire screamed at her to approach the water, but Ruby was hydrophobic to some degree. Drinking water and bathes were fine, but anything deeper than a bathtub scared Ruby. Garnet wished the fighting would just stop. Instead of going down to the beach, she went back inside the house she shared with her best friends.

Pearl was having a fit in the kitchen, trying to move the pans and pots into the lower cupboards and arranging them in ascending order. She kept muttering about needing to know Steven was safe. Steven looked on from the upstairs lounge/bedroom.

“He’s probably wondering if he should interrupt her,” Sapphire theorized.

“Nah, he’s probably wondering if it’s a good idea to jump from there,” Ruby supplied.

“Steven,” Garnet spoke softly, knowing that interrupting Pearl during a fit was a terrible idea, “What are you up to?”

“Watching Pearl,” Steven said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

“It bothers him,” Ruby snarled in anger.

“It doesn’t bother him. He’s just fascinated. It’s still new to him. All of this is still new to him,” Sapphire tried to reason.

“Does it bother you?” Garnet asked.

“Pearl? Not at all. It’s just…” Steven scrunched his face in concentration, clearly trying to chose his words carefully, “I’m worried. Is this normal for her?”

“She seems to be having a fit. They happen sometimes. Usually they aren’t that bad, but I’ve seen her waste days trying to organize.”

“Why?” Steven asked.

“He’s not going to understand,” Ruby yelled.

“He doesn’t understand the disorder. He wants to know more. Ruby, you need to calm down,” Sapphire attempted to calm the other.

“Why what? Why does she organize? I think it’s more out of paranoia than anything,” Garnet attempted to explain.

“Why is she like this?” Steven clarified, “Why does she feel the need to clean like this. I thought the cabinets were tidy.”

“Why does she have OCD?” Garnet attempted to clarify his question. Steven nodded.

“Who just asks something like that!” Ruby cried in outrage.

“He’s curious. He knows that it’s not something you just catch from somewhere. It’s… I don’t know how to explain it, but he understands what it is just not how to acquire it,” Sapphire tried to argue.

“Well,” Garnet considered, “OCD is the disorder of repeating behaviors because of uncontrollable, reoccurring thoughts. We’re not really sure why. No one is sure why, really. There are studies which suggest it’s learned behaviour, others suggest it’s all to do with how the brain forms. Does that answer your question?”

“I guess,” Steven answered.

“See, that’s all he wanted,” Sapphire patted Ruby’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” Ruby rolled her eyes.

Garnet’s face remained neutral.

“Garnet,” Steven spoke softly, “Am I broken?”

“Broken?” Garnet was taken aback, “No. Why?”

“It’s just,” Steven rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, “I know dad wanted me to live with you guys because he doesn’t really know what I need. I was just wondering if that means I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken Steven,” Garnet placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder, “You’re just unique. Greg doesn’t know how to raise a man who’s as compassionate and open as you. I think Greg expects himself to be too harsh on you for making decisions that he doesn’t approve of.”

“Like what happened with that girl’s bracelet last year?” Steven asked.

“The red glow-in-the-dark one? No, I think Greg is proud of you for being considerate.” Garnet smiled warmly at Steven, “I think it’s more of Greg being harsh on you for telling an enemy that they’re wrong about Pearl because she cares for you, and about you. Greg believes in keeping his mouth shut. Probably because when he does open his mouth to give ‘the reason you suck speech,’ the person he’s talking to responds with violence.”

“So I’m not broken?” Steven looked up at Garnet with hope in his eyes, “Just unique.”

“You’re very unique Steven,” Garnet ruffled the twelve year old boy’s hair, “and don’t let anyone make that a negative quality.”

* * *

Amethyst sat beside Steven, watching Pearl clean the counters for the third time in a row. She wanted to do something, say something to distract Pearl, but for some reason Garnet decided that it was ‘against the rules’ to distract Pearl when she gets like this. Amethyst thought that was stupid. Pearl couldn’t hurt a fly. And even if the dancer did attack her, it would be more exciting than not doing anything.

“Amethyst,” Steven looked down at his hands, “Why does Pearl get like this?”

“I guess her brain tells her over and over that the counter isn’t clean enough,” Amethyst guessed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against a wall.

“Hey Amethyst,” Steven held on to the edge of her shirt, “Why does Garnet act strange?”

“Strange how?” Amethyst asked, red alert going off in her head.

“Have you ever see the way she goes to town on the punching bag?” Steven asked, “The look on her face is pure rage. And then the way she lifts weights afterwards, she’s got a look of complete peace. Why?”

“Um…” Amethyst had forgotten that Greg had built them a gym two days prior. She’d spent that time trying to remember why stealing credit card information off the internet was a bad idea.

“And sometimes she talks with an accent. Or she talks with a deeper voice. Why?” Steven turned his whole body to face Amethyst.

“Garnet isn’t really one person,” Amethyst attempted to explain. “She’s really-”

“Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet. I know, I just want to know,” Steven interrupted, “I want to know why though?”

“Why there’s three people in her head?” Amethyst look at Steven in confusion. Steven nodded.

“Well,” Amethyst struggled for words, “Her head doctor-”

“Psychologist,” Steven rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.” Amethyst mentally kicked herself for forgetting that Steven could handle big kid words, “Her psychologist thinks that it’s a reaction to a childhood trauma. It could be that she inherited it from another family member though. Garnet doesn’t really know why herself.”

“Ok,” Steven went back to watching Pearl for a few moments.

“I think I should say something to her,” Amethyst studied the girl in the kitchen, “Try to break her out of it.”

“Am I broken?” Steven let the question burst out.

“Broken how?” Amethyst asked, “You’re musical talent is broken like a game hacked into easy level ups.”

“What?” Steven asked, “No. I mean, am I broken. Dad didn’t want to raise me anymore because he doesn’t think he knows how. So is it because I’m broken?””

“Greg loves you,” Amethyst rolled her eyes, “More than my folks ever loved me. He wants you to be happy Steven. I don’t think he knows how to parent in a way that will make you happy.”

“But why?” Steven asked, “I was happy.”

“Steven,” ‘Amethyst sighed, wishing she was better at explaining things, “Greg wants what’s best for you. You’re so sweet, and naive to the way the world works. Greg wants to keep you swaddled in a blanket, but knows that you need to get out in the world. Experience being in the world. That’s why he\ wants you to live with us. Because we care about you, but we’re good at not smothering you. Well, Garnet and I am. Pearl is… Pearl.”

“Yeah,” Steven laughed, “Thank you Amethyst.”

“Aww, shucks,” Amethyst spread her arms wide, “Give me a hug little man.”

Amethyst smiled as Steven wrapped his little arms around Amethyst’s body. Such a cute little guy shouldn’t have to deal with self-worth issues. There really wasn’t anything wrong with him.

* * *

Pearl had gone to bed the night before hoping to spend some time talking to Steven, to see where he was at academically and then get him ready for being homeschooled. She also wanted to see how well adjusted Steven had become in the two days that’d he spent after moving in.

Pearl woke earlier than usual in the morning. She decided that instead of lazing about in bed, she’d get up and make breakfast for her and Steven. Her other friends could figure themselves out.

It started with seeing one pot in a spot she thought the mixing bowl should be. Then it became obsessive thoughts about Steven reaching for a pot and hurting himself by dropping the pot on his head because he had to reach up for it. The fit didn’t end until well past breakfast and she had cleaned the counter five times.

“Pearl?” Steven sat at the kitchen island, “I’m kind of hungry. Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Pearl slowly agreed.

“So why don’t we make dinner together?”

“I hate making food,” Pearl admitted before ducking in the fridge.

“Why?” Steven asked, by now he’d come around the island and retrieved bread.

“It’s so messy!” Pearl complained.

“Well yeah,” Steven said, “That’s why it’s called cooking, not neating.”

Pearl gave a small laugh, “I suppose you’re right. That wasn’t what I meant though.”

“So what did you mean?” Steven asked as he pulled out some bread.

“Well, look at the ketchup,” Pearl said as she squeezed some onto a slice of bread, “It comes out in a glob. It’s nearly impossible to spread in a neat square. Messy.”

“I see,” Steven said slowly, “Like Amethyst?”

“Like Amethyst?” Pearl looked at Steven in shock.

“Well,” the bushy haired boy looked up at the lithe dancer with wide eyes, “You don’t really like Amethyst. Is it because she’s messy?”

“Of course not,” Pearl looked offended, “I’m not close to her because…”

Because of what? Why doesn't she like Amethyst? Obviously it was because of her recklessness. But the more Pearl thought about it, the more she realized it wasn’t true. Yes, Amethyst was an adrenaline junkie, but she'd been more careful as of late. To Pearl’s knowledge, the purple haired girl had stopped all crime affiliated activities to get a high from. Amethyst hadn’t ever been all that into lifting weights either, so that wouldn’t become a problem. Maybe it was just… just…

“Steven,” Pearl rested a hand on her pseudo-son’s shoulder,” Sometimes we meet people we don’t get along with. Amethyst and I are very different people. I don’t hate her, but we don’t have good chemistry. Do you understand?”

“You’re like a cat,” Steven said while squeezing some mustard onto a piece of bread,”And she’s like a dog?”

“That’s… actually a good way of putting it.”

“Why is Amethyst so reckless?” Steven took a bite of his layered some cheese and meat on his sandwich.

“She has a problem,” Pearl hugged herself, “A very serious problem. She’s addicted to adrenaline. Steven, do you understand what that means?”

“I knew that,” Steven took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed before speaking again, “I just meant why is that?”

Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven and spoke very softly, “Sometimes bad things happen to people who don’t deserve it Steven. I think, she felt like she couldn’t do it on her own anymore. Adrenaline made her feel better. Alive, I guess.”

“So she did bad things because the rush of getting away with it made her feel better?” Steven asked.

“Yeah,” Pearl agreed softly.

“That’s sad,” Steven put his sandwich down, “I heard once that when you leave a rat alone in a cage and provide drugged water and undrugged water, the rat drinks the drugged water, but if you leave it in a cage with other rats and make a rat utopia for it, it’ll very rarely drink the drugged water. I guess this means Amethyst feels like she doesn’t have anyone in the world to be around.”

“Steven,” Pearl kissed the top of Steven’s head, “She’s been getting better. Besides, we’re here for her.”

“I guess she doesn’t feel so alone anymore,” Steven took another bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah,” Pearl took her first bite of sandwich in what felt like years.

“Pearl,” Steven looked over his shoulder at the young woman, “Am I broken?”

“ARE YOUR BONES OKAY?” Pearl started to panic and began checking Steven’s appendages.

“No, Pearl, that’s not what I meant,” Steven shook his head, “I’m not physically broken. I meant, well, Dad doesn’t want to raise me anymore, and I was just wondering why?”

“Steven, no,” Pearl shook her head, “Greg loves you very much, and I’m sure he’s proud of you. He wants to raise you Steven. It’s just that he isn’t making very much money right now, and he didn’t think he could trust anyone else to raise you,” Pearl looked down to her left, “It’s sweet really.”

“So there isn’t anything wrong with me?” Steven asked.

“Oh Steven,” Pearl went back to hugging the young boy, “Please tell me you’re not in denial.”

“I thought so,” the twelve year old boy sighed, “So there is something wrong with me.”

“You have an intellectual disability,, Steven,” Pearl’s voice raised in anger, “That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. Look at yourself Steven. You’re so kind, considerate, trusting. You believe that everyone has good intentions.”

“Doesn’t that make me naive?” Steven asked.

Pearl gave a small, watery laugh, “Maybe, but naivety due to trusting everyone is a good way to be naive. I’m glad you believe in the best of people. That’s a good trait to have,” Pearl turned Steven so he faced her, “Not everyone thinks like that. Not everyone believes people are good. You’re mother was the same way. Please, don’t ever change that about you.”

“So I’m not broken?” Steven asked.

“Not in a way that matters,” Pearl hugged Steven.

After a few moments Steven spoke, voice muffled by Pearl’s shirt, “I think we should finish eating dinner.”

The two ate in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister came up with a different allegory which I'll be writing at some point, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
